Constants and Variables
by Ultimatum44
Summary: Kion, a hero to all, is one of the world's most capable operatives, having served almost seven years in the military. But after he is affected by the deaths of those he cares about, he begins slowly throwing his life away. Until one day an unlikley new friend shows up in need of Kion’s help. But Kion is quick to learn that everyone has their secrets, and everyone has a story.
1. Prologue

**_Quick note_** : This takes place in the same universe as the Zootopia movie. This means all characters are anthropomorphic, however, there will most likley **be NO interactions** between the characters from the two movies. I just thought this would be a fun take on our favorite Lion King characters. Like I said, This is just for fun!With that said, please enjoy the story!

_

"... _And it occurred to me, standing there in that bleak, cavernous space, that nobody is ever just one thing: villain or hero, dirtbag or prince. If the multiverse was about choices, and all possible choices were being made, then we might be all those things and everything in between."_

\- A.W. Hill,The Switch

_

 ** _Prologue_**

Things were well in the thriving city of the Pridelands. After it turned out that King Simba was indeed alive and well, he returned with news that would shock the world. His uncle Scar had orchestrated the death of Simba's father Mufasa, and claimed his place as king when Simba fled in fear. But in doing so, the kingdom and city of the Pridelands struggled to maintain peace and order, and quickly crumbled under the tyrannical rule of Scar.

Gangs and mobs were fast to raid and trash the once beautiful city, leaving a war torn path of destruction in it's place. Hearing this inspired Simba to return home, and save his beloved city.

After conclusive evidence was found, assuring the world that this was the real Simba, the tyrant Scar was arrested by international police, and was sentenced to death for his numerous war crimes. Awaiting his sentence however, he was found murdered in his cell by a group of his loyalists.

Simba was later crowned the true King of the Pridelands, and with his best friend and newly wedded wife Nala, the two quickly rebuilt and repaired their home.

After almost two years of renaissance, the city grew to be one of the most beautiful and technologically advances cities in the world. But things would only get better for the two.

The couple soon gave birth to two royal cubs, one girl and one boy.

The eldest cub, a girl who they named Kiara, was destined to rule the Pridelands as queen when her time had come. She grew to be much like her mother with her looks, intelligence and cleverness. However, she was also much like her father as she had his same firery eyes and was just has energetic as her father was when he was a cub. She too couldn't wait to rule her kingdom. Everyday she payed close attention to her royal duties and always asked enthusiastically if she could learn more. She wanted to be the queen as fast as possible.

The younger male cub was named Kiongozi, but prefered to go by just Kion as he was growing up. He was much more quiet and layed back when compared to his older sister. Kion also looked very much like Simba, with the only exception being that his hair fell backwards neatly on top of his head, insted of forwards like his father. Much like Nala was when she was a cub, Kion acted very mature for his age showing that he could some what understand complicated concepts with little explination. But unlike his sister, Kion was never to thrilled at his destiny as the second eldest cub in a royal family. Due to his place in his family, Kion was fated to be the royal advisor of the queen.

Only second in command.

Kion saw no intrest in what his family wanted of him. He felt left out some how, like he had no say in anything. And all because of his postion in his family. Instead, Kion wanted to be like his grandfather Mufasa.

Like Kion, Mufasa wanted nothing to do with his royal responsibilities (which inturn only made his brother Scar even more angry). Instead Mufasa joined the military without his parents consent, where he served and protected for many years. He had no intention of returning home, until he was informed that his father had fallen very ill. It was then that he relized just how important his role was to this kimgdom. Mufasa resigned his time in the military, and took his rightful place as king. He ruled for a long time and was considered one of the greatest kings of the Pridelands, until his untimely demise that is.

When Kion had reached the age of a young adult, he too joined the military. Although his parents worried for him, they were quite understanding and accepted Kion's choice. And after years of searching, Kion had finally found something he loved.

Fighting.

Over the next six years, Kion quickly moved his way on up through the ranks, and later found himself appart of several special forces opeartions. He and his team were hailed as heros, and were gifted many rewards and medals throughout their service time.

Kion lay down on the guest room couch and closed his eyes as he reminisced about his time in service. He and his team managed to deafeat all odds, and he considered all of his missions to be a succes...

...All but one...

He closes his eyes, but insted of dreaming, he lay there, haunted by the memory of that day.

That one fateful day.

 **One Year Ago...**

" _Hey sleeping beauty! It's time to wake up."_ He heard through his communication headset. His eyes quickly flashed open and looked around the big, loud helicopter.

It was his best friend Bunga.

Ever since they were kids, they did every thing together. Even enlisting to the military together on the same day. You never saw just one of them, but instead the whole package.

Kion laughed. _"What's up little B?"_ He teased his best friend. Bunga dissmissed the joke with short chuckle.

" _HQ says that we're getting pretty close to the drop zone. Thought that I should wake you up before 'someone else' did."_ He laughed and winked at Fuli.

She too laughed and rolled her eyes. Everyone aboard the helicopter was well aware that Kion and Fuli had... _other_... feelings for eachother. They have even went as far as to sleep with eachother, yet...Kion never made _his_ move on her. Everything in his life was perfect already. He didn't need or want anything to change.

" _Two minutes till drop. Get ready everyone."_ came his friend Ono's voice.Beshte, kion's hippo friend, began strapping everything up. Kion and Bunga counted their magazines one last time, while Fuli and Ono waited patiently by the drop door.

The group stood up. They all looked at each other and nodded, showing that they were all ready to advance.

" _Dropping in three..."_ Ono began as he pressed a button. The drop door slowly opened just enough for the team to jump out.

 _"...Two..."_

Kion and Fuli looked at eachother, entranced with eachothers gaze. Kion winked at her and smirked, wich warranted a bright red blush from Fuli.

 _"...One..."_

The group jumped out of the helicopter and dived quickly down towards their drop point. Bunga screamed with excitement, while Kion laughed at his childishness. The fast winds whisped through Kion's hair, as he closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the sensation of sky-diving.

He loved this. The thrill of the hunt gave Kion an unfathomable hunger for a fight. Without the military, Kion didn't know what he would do or where he would be. He opened his eyes as he realized it was time to get to buisness.

Deploying their parachutes, the team slowly descened deep behind enemy lines. Luckily, they got this far undetected.

Kion held up his fist signifying to "wait." He scanned the area with his rifle before giving the okay. After confirming that they were in the clear, he gave the signal.

" _Move out_." He motioned. Fuli, Beshte and Bunga advanced forward while Kion and Ono stayed behind.

" _You sure you'll be fine here by yourself Ono?"_ Kion asked before heading off with the rest of the team. Not only was Ono the team's eyes and ears, he was also their best sharp-shooter. Meaning he had to stay back and provide overwatch and ordinances. But Kion hated the idea of leaving a teamate behind.

" _I'll be fine Kion, now go."_ He assured. You could always count on Ono's words.

Kion followed his team to the building complex they were storming. They crept close to a small room on the side of building, and his team quickly burst through the first door, guns drawn and their trigger fingers itching.

Nothing.

There was no one in the room. As a matter of fact, there was nothing at all in the room. No furniture, no decorations, no windows. Not even running electricity. Just an empty white box, filled with silence.

They continued to breach and clear the next room. Still nothing. The same with the third.

...And the fourth.

...And the fifth.

This pattern follwed for quite some time, even onto the second floor. Until they ventured up to floor three.

The pent house floor.

Floor three was vastly diffrent from the previous two floors. Unlike the dry, cracked, unpainted walls of the first two floors, the third floor was decorated with fancy, white, glossy marble floors and walls. The large hallway was spruced up with several medium sized plants and trees, and beautiful paintings of self portaits and landscapes where hung on the walls of the hallway. It was immaculate.

After quick examination, they walked to the end of the hallway. Kion and the team approached two big, heavy, bright red doors that had gold designs applied on the front of them. The waited patiently, listening for any noise at all.

Kion could hear nothing but his own fast paced heartbeat.

The lion moved his fist in a cricle, telling his team to fall in formation. Beshte at the front, and the rest would fall in line behind him. They slowly and quietly approched the door.

Kion counted down from three on his fingers, and the team burst through the doors.

Once again, they were greeted with the company of no one.

After entering, the team examimed the room. Unlike the previous rooms, this one came completely furnished with a queen sized bed, a nintey-inch flat screen television, a walk in shower, and a single large window at at the far end of the room. Although it came with more than the other floors combined, it too still felt...empty somehow.

"O _dd... What's the move boss?"_ Fuli waited for their orders.

Kion let out a short growl of frustration. He was tired of coming up empty handed. _"Search the room_."

The team was quick to flip the entire room upon itself. They looked under desks, the bed, inside of drawers, and even hollow parts of the walls.

Still nothing.

Beshte punched the wall, leaving a massive dent that spider-webbed out with smaller cracks.

" _They probably weren't even here. This was all for nothing_." The hippo said angrily. He glared over at Kion, who met his gaze with an equally frustrated look.

Kion let out a sigh.

" _It's possible, but maybe they are-"_

 _"What do you mean **it's** possible? **It's** not possible, **It's** obvious." _The Hippo interjected angirly.

" _If you would have let me finished, I was going to tell you that maybe we are early. And you heard HQ during the briefing. They said their was a small chance that we would miss them. And yes, I know what that means for us ."_ Kion argued back.

Kion placed his finger on his ear-piece. _"You see anything out there Ono?"_

The egret was quick to resond. " _Nothing on my end. I'll let you know If I see anything. Over."_

 _"Over."_ Kion repeated. " _In the mean time, I say we search the room one last time."_

"No." Silence fillled the room as Kiom looked at his challenger.

" _Excuse me?"_ he scoffed.

Beshte turned his around to face Kion. " _I said No._ _I'm done taking orders from you. Look where it got us today."_ He held his arm out and pointed around the empty room.

Kion laughed at this, half mad, and half out of humor. He though it was funny that Beshte even dreamed of challenging him. " _Did you forget that I am team leader? If you are to follow anyone's orders, It is most definitely mine."_

" _I said, I don't take orders from you, lion."_ Beshte challenged, he inched closer to Kion.

A moment of pure dreadful silince filled the room as Kion and Beshte glared at each other, itching for a fight.

Then, the unimaginable.

Beshte raised his pistol and pointed at Kion. Kion mirrored this action almost simultaneously. They held there postition, eyes and guns locked on eachother.

Fuli gasped " _Guys!"_

" _Woah! Woah!"_ Bunga cried. He stepped to the side of the two brawlers and put a hand on each of their guns. " _Every one just calm down"_ he said reassuringly, as he slowly pushed both of their guns down. The two re-holstered their guns.

" _There we go, see? Everything is alright_."

The lion and the hippo did not blink as they glared at eachother.

Fuli intervened. " _Look guys, I know we've all been just a little on edge latley, and I know you two haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye. Look, It's hot outside, it was rough night last night, and we haven't eaten since this morning. But we are still on the same team right? We are here cause we want to the same things. So lets put aside our differences for today, and get our job done.Then you two can work this out when we're done, Okay?"_

" _I agree"_ added Bunga.

After some more momentary silence, the two stepped away from eachother and apologized to one another for acting so out of line. They agreed that there were much bigger things at steak, and were willing to put aside their differences for now.

" _Okay boss, what should we do"_ Beshte asked. He sounded apologectic and guilty.

 _"I still think we should search the room one last time, just to be safe. Look for anything that even looks suspicious.."_ Kion ordered.

The team commensed their final sweep.

Beshte came to the window and peered out of it. He knew something wasn't right. Ever since he jumped out of that helicopter, he has had a bad feeling about this mission

He saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A small piece of paper with neat hand writting printed in black ink. He picked it up and read it.

" _ **Tag! Your it!** " _it read.

" _What the..."_ he mumbled to himself. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. " _Hey guys, come look at this."_

He looked back up out through the window. He saw a quick shimer of something off in the distance.

It was too late before he even had time to react.

 ** _BANG!_**

Everyone hit the floor as fast as they could.

Everyone but Beshte.

" _Beshte? Beshte get down!"_ Kion yelled.

Beshte looked frozen in place for an eternity. standing there, unmoved.

" _Beshte?"_ Bunga questioned. He noticed his hippo friend's tan and green military shirt grow increasingly darker in near the middle of his chest.

Then, Beshte fell strait back... eyes wide open. Unmoving, in a pool of his own blood.

The team stared at the horrifying scene.

" _Beshte?"_ Kion asked, denial and sadness setting in. He refused to accept the idea that one of **his** teamates was just killed in front of eyes. He too froze as he lay crouched behind a flipped table, unable to look away from the now deceased hippo.

Bunga got up and ran over to Kion. But if he wanted to make it to Kion, he would have to cross the view of the window. _"Bunga get back!"_ Kion yelled.

When all the sudden...

 **Present day**

 **BANG**!

Kion woke up from his nightmare, dripping with sweat and gasping for air. He looked over to where sound came from. But there was no one in his room, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. He looked around.

 **BANG!**

" _ouch!"_ He heard from the other side of the wall infront of him.

The sudden noise made him jump again. But once he heard that voice he knew exactly what was going on. He got off of the guest room couch, and walked down the long corridor of the Royal castle, until he came to the next closest room.

The ball room. Kion always called it the party room when he lived in the castle.

He slowly opened the door and saw the marvelous decorations set up. He gazed in awe.

Several red and yellow lights were strung throughout the enormous room, and beautiful red, yellow, and purple flowers were everywhere.

There was a large disco ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling that shined brighter then the stars at night. In the far left corner of the room, sat the instruments of what looked like a pop or rock band, while on the entire right side of the room lay tables of foods and refreshments. Clearly they were hosting some event, but what event that was, is a mystery to Kion.

He looked around and saw his older sister Kiara about fifteen feet in front of him, hanging up lights and decorations. She hit her head on the wall.

" _Ouch! Again?"_ She said as she rubbed her head.

Kion laughed at his sister and entered the room.

" _Need some help Sis?"_ he asked, still laughing at his sister's foolishness.

" _Kion?"_ she gasped in excitment. She dropped her decorations, slid down the ladder, and ran to her little brother. She squeezed him tight. When she did, she relized that he wasn't so little anymore. Not only was he taller, but his muscles practically bulged through his pajama shirt.

He was glad to see his sister again, and couldn't wait to see the rest of his friends and family later tonight.

The two laughed and embraced eachother, as they were glad to finally be reuinted with one another.

" _Kion?"_ she asked

" _Yes?"_ he pulled away and looked at his sister in the eyes.

She paused and smiled at her brother. " _I really missed you."_ she smiled as she embraced him again.

Kion playfully squeezed his sister till she was gasping for air, and then released her as the two shared a laugh.

 _"I really missed you too."_ he smiled.

He looked out the window and saw himself standing in the window. But he looked...different.

Instead of seeing his normal reflection, he saw himself in his military gear. His reflection stared at Kion with fists clenched, glaring at him.The mirrored version of Kion shook his head in disappointment, before slowly fading away, leaving Kion terrified and staring out the window that was now completley transparent.

 _"Is something wrong Kion?"_ he heard his sister say. She looked genuinely worried and concerned.

He shook his head and looked back at his sister. " _I'm just glad to be home"_ he said smiling at his sister.

" _I'm just glad to be home."_ he repeated in his head, questioning everything he stood for.


	2. Welcome Home

**_Welcome Home_**

_

 _"When we understand the connection between how we live and how long we live, it's easier to make different choices. Instead of viewing the time we spend with friends and family as luxuries, we can see that these relationships are among the most powerful determinants of our well-being and survival."_

 _\- Dean Ornish_

_

Kion continued to embrace his sister as the figure in the window dissapeared like a ghost.

" _Kion?"_ his sister asked " _is everything okay?"_

Kion paused for a moment, his focus was distanced. Ever since _that_ day, life outside the military had become more difficult for Kion. Finding the will to get out of bed become increasingly harder with the passing months. The pain from that day was permanently carved into mind leaving behind a trail of rigid scars. And recently he been seeing certain...

...things.

" _Uh-yea. I'm all good, thanks sis."_ he said as he let her go.

Wanting to change the subject, Kion switched his attention from his sister to the newly decorated ball room.

" _Wow Kiara...this is amazing."_ he said in awe. " _Did you do this all by yourself?"_

Kiara too turned her attention to her artwork.

" _Well, not exactly. Mom and Grandma came over to help earlier this morning, and Zuri and Tiifu were supposed to be here-"_ she looked down at her smartwatch and let out a sigh.

 _"-Two hours ago."_

The two laughed. ' _Typical_ of those two he thought.

" _It's beautiful Kiara. I still cant believe you did most this by yourself_. _Hey- were's Kovu and your kids at? It feels like forever since I last saw them"_ he asked.

Kiara laughed at this. Kion was always great with children, and Kiara's kids always thought Kion to be their _favorite_ uncle. They always thought he was more interesting then there own parents.

" _They went with dad to one of uncle Malka's ceremonies. They should be back in time for the party later tonight."_

 _"Speaking of-"_ Kion turned back to Kiara and smiled " _What's the party for?"_

Kiara's face quickly turned from one of happiness to one of horror as she realized her fatal mistake. She gasped as she covered her mouth.

" _Oh my gosh!"_

 _"Uhhh...Sis? What's wrong?"_

 _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh"_ she repeated as she covered her face, humiliation was quick to set in.

" _Uhm...Ki, I uhm-need you to...go and uh...pick up my friends at- at the gym! Yes! I need you to go pick up my friends at the gym!"_ she said sheepishly.

Kiara paused.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was definitely hiding something from Kion. As a matter of fact, it didn't even take a moron to know what she was hiding something. But what that was puzzled him. Why would his sister be hiding something from him? Did she not trust him anymore?

" _Oh, Uhm, Okay. Just call me when the party starts okay?"_

 _"Yes for sure! Oh Kion, before you leave-"_ she walked over to one of the tables and picked up a briefcase. -" _take this with you"_

 _"Whats inside?"_

 _"You'll know when you open it. But right now you have to go, okay?"_

Kion was hessitant, but he took the briefcase from his sister. He hugged his sister one last time before he left the room.

He began walking down the long hallway as he stopped at a family picture, admiring the time when things were simpler.

A picture of his family at the Prideland Fair. They all looked as if they were in the happiest place on earth. Kion laughed as he passed by the happy memory. He continued his way down the garge wich housed easily over twelve cars.

It took him awhile to traverse the rather large estate castle, until he finally made it to his destination.

He passed by Kiara's creamy white Mercedes, his fathers candy apple red Ferrari and what he liked to call his mothers collection of " _soccer mom vans"_. Allthough she had the money for better cars, Kion's mother was a woman who prefered practicality over aesthetics.

" _It's cheaper, gets better gas mileage for your buck, and it has lots of space"_ Nala would use to say.

He pushed pass the assortment of expenssive cars until he reached his own dark, metallic red mustang, which had two sleek black racing stripes that each cut the center of the car in half.

He wasn't gonna lie. He hated the fact that he was stupidly rich and could get his hands on virtually anything he pleased without really having to work a single day in his life. Thats part of the reason he joined tge military; to prove that he wasn't a stuck up, rich douche-bag.

But he had to admit...Being born into one of the wealthiest royal familes in the world had it's perks...

...Like the toys for instance.

He put his keys into the ignition and turned them till he heard the noise he was listening for.

 ** _VROOM!_**

The car roared to life as Kion started it. He laughed as he relrelized his guilty pleasure had come into fruition. He slid into his comfortable black leather seat and set the briefcase on the passenger side.

He revved the engine twice more.

 ** _VROOM!_** ** _VROOM!_**

" _Atta' girl_." Kion said. He took in all the smells of his car. It still felt brand new, yet, it had been so long since he had been inside it. _"My day one, and my only one."_ he said as he kissed the wheel.

With that out of the way, he quickly backed out of the garge and raced down the straightaway leading to the entry way of the estate grounds. He was stopped by one of the security guards in a small office that controlled the gates and security cameras.

 _"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Kiongozi himself."_ the large cape buffalo laughed.

" _The one and only"_ Kion said sarcastically.

" _Man, it's been forever since you've been back home. Where you off to in such a hurry? You just got back."_

Kion rolled his eyes. " _Uhg, Kiara wants me to go pick up some of her friends. Hopefully some of them are cute_." He said as he pulled down his sunglasses just enough to wink.

The two laughed and chatted for a bit more.

" _Well Kion, you know the rules. I cant let you out of here unless you give me the correct password."_

Kion smirked as repositioned his sunglasses over his eyes and looked straight ahead, ready to blast out of there. With confidence, he replied.

" _ **Pridelands Fiercest** "_

A brief moment of an awkward silencd insued.

 _"Uhmm... No, sorry but that's incorrect."_

Kion gave him a puzzled look.

 _"What? I could have sworn I changed the password years ago..."_

" _Well...You did, but I'm not letting you out of here until you say **it**." _replied the buffalo, giving Kion a teasing look.

Kion's confident and cocky smirk instantly dropped.

" _Gary, come on. Let me through."_

" _Mmm, wrong."_

" _Gary."_

 _"Wrong again."_

" _Please don't make me say it."_

 _"Still wrong"_

 _"Please?"_

" _Sorry Kion, but I dont make the rules, I'm just here to enforce them. Nothing personal, just doing my job."_

Kion let out a sigh.He wasn't going to win this battle.

Not today atleast.

 _"... **Moma's Boy 1 2 3**..." _he mumbled under his breath, his face red with embarrassment.

" _I'm sorry, what was that? It's hard to hear you all the way over here."_

" _Gary, please!"_

" _Alrighty, fine."_ Gary laughed as he opened the gates. " _Don't do anything stupid while your out there, you here me? You just got back."_

The two laughed and said their goodbyes as Kion raced off.

 _'Oh I'll get you back.'_ was all he could think.

_

After a bit of driving, Kion finally pulled up to the place Kiara sent him too. Trying to find this place was a nightmare. He forgot how busy the city could be sometimes.

There was only one problem.

Other than their names and the name of the gym, he didn't have a clue as to who he was picking up.

Jasiri and Rani.

He waited outside the gym for about thirty minutes.

 _'Where are these guys?'_ he was starting to get ancy. After a bit more of waiting, Kion decided to turn his car off and enter the gym.

He walked up to one of the trainers/ employees of the gym, a fox.

" _Hey, sorry to bother you but I was looking for-"_ he managed to say before getting cut off.

" _Wait a minute, are you...Prince Kion_?" the employee said in shock.

 _'Great. Another fangirl. Play it cool Kion.'_ he thought.

" _Oh, haha I wish. But no, thats not me. I'm just an average, unimportant, normal-"_

 _"What do you mean unimportant? Your a hero! Everyone knows who you are! And if we are being completely honest, your one of the top seven hottest guys in the world"_ she winked.

" _Oh uhm...Thank you, your really **too** kind, but I'm actually just looking for some friends that go here. Do you think you could help me with that?"_

 _"Sure thing! And what might be their names?"_ she asked.

" _Uhm lets see..."_ he pulled out his smart phone and read Kiara's text

..." _Their names are Jasiri and Rani."_

 _"Ah, right this way."_ said the employee.

The two walked down a narrow strip of walkway, passing by several weight machines. It was apparent that Kion was catching glances from everyone. All of them admiring his appearance.

The two finally came up to a pair of girls working at a squat machine. One lioness and one hyena.

' _W_ _ow are they gorgeous'_ thought Kion.

" _Hey ladies, looks like you two have a_ _visitor_. _I'll leave you three to it, but hey, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me"_ the employee winked at Kion.

" _Oh..Uh, yeaa... thanks.."_

The girls laughed at this.

" _Thanks Jill, have a good one"_ said the hyena as she watched the fox leave

 _"So, you guys must be Kiara's friends. I'm Kion, it's nice to meet you."_ he stuck out his hand.

" _Ooo, what a Gentleman."_ the hyena replied, smiling as she shook his hand.

The lioness followed her friends actions, and introduced themselves to Kion.

" _Why it's very nice to finally meet you Kion. My name is Rani, and this is my friend Jasiri."_

" _Very nice to meet the two of you."_

he bowed, wich warnented a rather large smile and a small laugh from both of the fine ladies.

" _Well Kiara told us a lot about you Mr. Kion, but she never told us how cute you are"_ said Jasiri.

Kion blushed at this. He tugged on the collar of his shirt while he shifted his gaze somewhere else.

" _Well-Uhm...t-thank you."_ he said sheepishly.

The girls laughed at him, which only made him feel more embarrassed. _'Why of all days, does everyone pick today to embarrass me?"_ thought Kion.

 _"Well, I'll just be out in my car. I'll pull it around the front, so when you two are done you can just hop in."_

Rani the lioness was quick to respond.

" _Actually you caught us at the right time. We were actually just finishing up here, right Jasiri?"_

 _"Yes, we just have to grab our stuff and we'll meet you at your car. Does that sound okay to you?"_

Kion smiled.

" _Yes, of course!"_

Realizing that not all of Kiara's friends were complete brats, (specifically these two 'cuties') Kion felt a flutter in his stomach that would leave a lasting impression on him. However, it would also keep him questioning himself as the days moved on.

He couldnt help but think:

 _'How would **she**_ _feel about me? Does **she** still love me like I love her? Will **she** ever wake up?'..._

 _...'Is it time for me to move on?'..._


	3. A Modern Family

**_A_** ** _Modern Family_**

_

" _We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future."_

\- George Bernard Shaw

_

Closing his eyes, the old lion let out a sigh of relief as he tilted his head back and rested it upon the headrest of the driver seat. After a near seven and a half hours of traveling, it was obvious that he was tired. All his energy, completley drained. He and his wife looked at eachother and smiled, knowing that they had did it. They finally made it back home.

The two pulled into the front entrance of the estate grounds and were delicatley escorted from the large black Escalade they had driven back to their residencey. As they got out of the vehichle, four well trained body guards were quick to arrive to the scene, and made sure that no harm could be delt to the former King and Queen of the Pridelands. The group of body guards formed a tight circle around the married couple and began walking them to the entrance of the castle grounds.Simba rolled his eyes at this unnecessary protocol.

He was very much enjoying his time in retirement down in some tropical islands with his lovley wife Nala. And, if it were up to him, he would still be in his confortable hammock sipping on a nice, refreshing coconut as he watched the beautiful sun set over the vast blue ocean. But, he knew why he agreed to come here, and as a loving father, he promised that he wouldn't miss this day for anything.

" _Come on, is this really neccesary? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm no longer King anymore."_ Without replying to the former King, the bodyguards continued to execute their assigned task: Escort and protect the former Roalties. Although he did miss his time serving as King, he certainly didn't miss the fact that he never had any privacy whilist in office.

This inturn warranted a light hearted chuckle from Nala, as she laughed at her husband's frustration. Simba rarely gets a chance to prove that he can be independent. But when he does get a chance, he likes to make it known...

...to everyone.

 _"Oh Simba honey, relax. They are just making sure that we are safe. What harm are they doing by walking us to the front door?_ "

Simba continued to voice his frustrations as the entourage neared closer to the entrance of the castle. The group ascended the several steps leading to the front doors.

" _I'll tell you what the harm is"_ Simba turned to face Nala. She too met his gaze and raised her eybrow in annoyance. " _I survived an attack by my uncle, lived with two of the most irresponsible people on the planet in a jungle, overthrew that same uncle and his entire army, raised two kids, and rebuilt the entire freaking city! I can handle walking myself to the front door of my hold house!"_

Nala flashed a smirk as she slyly delivered her comeback. " _Well, if memory serves me correctly, you didn't do any of that by yourself. That is with the exception of getting yourself lost."_ she laughed.

Simba held his head in defeat and also laughed. She was right. With out her, Simba may have never comeback to the Pridelands. Nala was his rock, everything he did after that point was to make her life easier. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

" _You know sire, the lovley Mrs. Nala does bring up a valid point."_ The couple turned their heads around to see who was speaking. _"Also, the whole entourage idea was mine. Call it, Nostolgia if you will."_ the bird joked.

The couple laughed at this. Simba ran up to his former childhood mentor and royal Majordomo and embraced him tightly in a warm hug.

" _Zazu! Wow am I excited to see you again old friend. How's it going? Is Kiara still treating ya alright?"_ The lion asked jokingly.

The hornbill laughed at this too. His years serving under Mufusa, Scar, and Simba all had several noticeable down points, _s_ _ome_ more than _others_. Wether it was murder, betrayal, or an all out war, Zazu couldn't help but ask himself if this is really how he wanted to spend his life. But, ever since he was little, he knew that he was born to help others. And in the end, no matter how rough times seemed to get, things always seemed to get better. Also on the brighter side of things, so far with Kiara's rule as Queen, the Pridelands have been doing exceptionally well as of latley. No war, no murder, no betrayal. Just a royal family, ruling their land with the help of their royal Majordomo.

" _Ah yes, the lovely Queen Kiara is doing wonderfully. Everyday she excells with her royal duties. In my eyes, she is much like her father--"_ the bird bowed politley.

"-- _Although unlike her father, she doesn't run off everytime I try to start up a conversation_ " He raised his head and looked at Simba as he loudly whispered to him.

Simba and Nala both found humor in this. As kids, they would always runaway from the then younger Majordomo and sneekily hid themselves away from him. Not because they didn't like him, but more so they thought that it was funny watching him search frantically for two missing cubs.

" _Oh Zazu, come on buddy! Think of all the fun we had together!"_ Simba joked.

" _Fun is a very subjective term." _Zazu laughed. " _Step livley now, Queen Kiara is expecting you. Plus, I would much rather finish this conversation in place that has airconditioning."_ he joked.

The three laughed once more before stepping through the gigantic castle doors. Walking through the large walkway, it was clear that the once royal couple missed their old home. By now they were safe, and the bodyguards returned to their posts and Zazu left to fetch Kiara, leaving Simba and Nala to them selves. The sat patiently in the beautiful foyer.

 _"You know, I really did miss this place honey. The castle hasn't changed one bit, yet Kiara makes it feel brand new."_ Nala said picking up an old family photo, admiring the old cherished memory. _"I'm glad that Kiara is doing this for Kion. It will mean the world to him. And I'm glad that we decided to come down in the middle of our vacation."_ she added, yet she didn't seem displeased at all. She actually seemed more excited that she was back home, rather than in her relaxing vaction condo.

Simba couldn't help but agree with his wife. He would do anything for his family.

" _Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."_ he said.

_

The dark lion lay rested in his seat as he listened on to the rather long speech that his father-in law's adoptive brother droned on and on about. The crowd surrounding him seemed to be completley enthralled and inspired by what they were hearing, but if there was anything in the world that he hated most, it would have to be unnecessaryily long talking, speeches, and movies. Perhaps that is part of the reason as to why he married Kiara. Unlike most girls who wanted to have 'deep' and thorough conversation, she liked to skip right to " _the good stuff"_ and then talked about life after.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier as his vision began to blurr. His eyelids began to droop, and slowly he fell into a comfortable position and drifted away. While closing his eyes brought him much needed relief, it wasn't long before he was brought back to the land of the living.

The sudden applause of the crowed half scared the young King into waking up. The sudden adrenilne rush scared him into clapping too, as he promised King Malka (king of the Fuharah Lands) that he would stay after the ceremony to have a chat. He continued clapping as he watched Malka thank some buisness men and make his way over to himself.

" _Wow, that was really cool!"_ said one of the very tired lion's young sons.

" _Yea, dad it was totally inspiring! Say, what was your favorite part dad?"_ his other son said.

The dark lion shot up as he realized that his own two sons were dangerously close to catching him being lazy while preforming one of his royal duties. But after living on the streets for most of your, you develop very useful skills that can serve you later on. Take lying for instance:

" _You know what, I actually liked all of it. Very inspiring, if you ask me. I think King Malka is a very wise ruler, wouldn't you agree?"_ he asked his sons.

His sons looked at him wide eyed and in awe.

" _Wow dad, me too! You know what dad? Your pretty smart!"_ his one son complimented

" _Yea!"_ his other son agreed.

 _"What can I say kids? Your dad, is a genius."_ he bragged, glad that his kids didn't catch him in his bluff.

 _"Hey Kovu!"_ he heard his name. He turned his head around and saw that it was none other than the king himself. Kovu told his children to run along, as he knew that Malka would wish to speak to him with out the pressance of young children. King to King, if you would like to call it.

Kovu turned his head and smiled.

" _Wonderful speech Malka, I think that you really--"_

 _"Stop."_ the older lion interrupted

" _Nice try, but you have to remember that I am quite the perceptive one. I saw you dozing off during the last Twenty minutes of my speech."_ The old King laughed.

Kovu's cheecks went flush with red, and his eyes widened. The gig was up. He had been caught. They began walking down a narrow strip of walkway, passing by several concession stands.

" _Malka, I'm really sorry. I-It's just, ya know I'm new to this whole...king thing, and-and, you know, the 'wife and kids', I-it's really a lot when you-"_

Seeing Kovu embarrassed like this only made Malka laugh harder. It was obvious that he was only messing with him, yet Kovu didn't seem to understand that.

" _Relax, your fine Kovu. I was only joking. I'm just glad you stuck around as long as you did. Most of the people I personally invited left early anyways *cough* Simba *cough*."_

" _Oh, yea right."_ Kovu lightly chuckled. He let out a sigh of relief. " _Simba actually does have a good reason for leaving early though._ "

" _And why might that be?"_ Malka asked with a skeptical tone in his voice.

" _Haven't you heard? Kion is back home again. It's been all over the news."_ Kovu and Malka stopped walking.

" _Ah yes I do remember hearing about that. If I remeber correctly, you and Kiara are throwing him a welcome home party tonight, correct?"_

" _Yes we are! Speaking of wich, I should really get going if I want to make it back on time."_ Kovu said looking down at his watch. _"Y_ _ou should come. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."_

Malka's smile quickly fadded. He let out a sigh.

" _As much as I would love to see my favorite nephew again, I can't. I have a meeting with several important ambassadors tonight. Tell him uncle Malka says: Welcome home, and that I missed him."_ he said with smile.

The lion extended his paw and shook Kovu's hand.

" _I'd better get going. Thanks again for stopping by, I really appreciate that."_

Kovu smiled. " _Please, the pleasures all mine."_

Kovu called to his kids, telling them to head to their car as he and Malka parted ways. He strapped his kids in their seatbelts, and was ready to head back to the castle.

" _Hey Kovu, one more thing!"_

Kovu turned his head and looked out the driver side window.

" _Tell Simba that he owes me one for leaving early!"_ cried Malka as he walked away.

Kovu laughed and shook his head. He turned his keys, and began his journey back home.

_

Kion hummed to himself as he waited patiently for his two guests to grab their things from the gym and meet him in his car.

He looked over to the passenger seat and looked at the briefcase his sister had handed him. However, looking at it only made him remeber how strange his sister was acting when she kicked him out of the ball room and sent him to pick up two of _her_ friends. He thought to himself for a bit.

' _What could she possibly be planning this time?'_


	4. Old Wounds Reopen

**_Old Wounds Reopen_** _

_

 _"I wanted to say something to make her pain go away and make everything better. But, I realized that there was no answer. Bad things happen to good people. Rain always falls on the people who deserve nothing less than the sun."_ \- Mackenzie Herbert in Chasing Trains

_

While he sat in his car waiting for Kiara's friends, Kion decided to close his eyes once more, and try and catch up on the little sleep he had earlier in the day. If there was one thing that he would have to keep the same in his car, it would have to be the comfortable black leather seats. Everytime he sat down on them, he ended up feeling ten times more relaxed.

With that, the red maned lion slowly but surely, began to doze off...

_

 ** _One Year Ago_**

 ** _BANG!_**

Everyone hit the floor as fast as they could.

Everyone but Beshte.

 _"Beshte? Beshte get down!"_ Kion yelled.

Beshte looked frozen in place for an eternity. standing there, unmoved.

 _"Beshte?"_ Bunga questioned. He noticed his hippo friend's tan and green military shirt grow increasingly darker in near the middle of his chest.

Then, Beshte fell straight back... eyes wide open. Unmoving, in a pool of his own blood.

The team stared at the horrifying scene.

 _"Beshte?"_ Kion asked, denial and sadness setting in. He refused to accept the idea that one of his teammates was just killed in front of eyes. He too froze as he lay crouched behind a flipped table, unable to look away from the now deceased hippo.

Bunga got up and ran over to Kion. But if he wanted to make it to Kion, he would have to cross the view of the window. Kion yelled.

 _"Bunga get back!"_

In hindsight, Kion knew that just yelling at his friend would have been ineffective. Bunga did things his way, and only his way.

 ** _Bang!_**

 _"Bunga!"_ yelled the Fuli.

Bunga uncontrollably rolled to Kion, and the two were now stationed behind the same table. Horrified at what at just transpired, Kion was frozen, as he watched his friend lie next to him.

Unmoving.

 _"Grrr, Mother f-_ " Kion heard.

He looked down to his partner to see that he was moving. Kion let out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. He thanked whatever higher power was out there for not taking away his best friend. Bunga groaned as he slowly turned his back and leaned back to prop himself up against the back of table.

' _Now he decides to take cover.'_ thought Kion, as he shook his head.

 _"Bunga! Are you crazy?_ " yelled Fuli from across the room.

Bunga looked down at his left bicep, to find it was bleeding, but not badly.

 _"Gee Fuli, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."_ Bunga rolled his eyes.

" _You sure your good,_ _B? You took a pretty hard fall there."_ _"Kion, I'm fine I promise. Looks like the bullet just grazed me, give me a few seconds."_ said Bunga.

Bunga bit into the lower part of his shirt, and began to turn his head and arm in opposing directions. The varus force caused the fabric to rip, and the badger now had a newly acquired bandage. He wrapped it around the long thin trail that the bullet left in his arm.

 ** _Thud, Thud, Thud.._**.

 _"Wewe! Angalia chumba hicho!_ " They heard. (" ** _You! Check that room!"_** )

The sounds were coming from beneath them. Every time they heard those words, the loud and sudden noise of a door being kicked open (again) could be heard. Someone was making their way towards them.

' _Crap_.' thought Kion, as he analyzed their situation.

It was impossible for them to move from their spot due to the way they were positioned. Horizontal movement was for sure a negative, as they were pinned to the wall by at least one accounted for sniper. Any movement past the window in the center of the room, and they'd for sure be shot. Bunga got lucky. Extremely lucky

If it wasn't for their newest "situation", they would have just left. Snuck right out the back door, and out of sight from the sniper. But now they were presented with a new problem.

Vertical movement was also a death wish. If they went up a level more, they'd be be on top of the roof. Sitting ducks. It would be easy pickings for the sniper. However, they couldn't go down either, as the trio were quick to pick up on the sounds of the incoming calvary.

Kions ears perked up.

The lions hearing began to fade into a low ringing, or buzz as he tried to pick up and focus on the now close sounds of stomping boots.

 ** _Thomp._**

 ** _Thud._**

 ** _Thomp._**

 ** _Thud._**

 ** _Thud._**

 ** _Thud._**

There had to be at least twelve of them below him. And that was just based off his hearing alone.

Whether it was due to the sudden rush of adrenaline, or the looming feeling of fear that had just set in, made it hard for Kion to think straight. Never once in his seven years in the military had he ever second guessed his own actions.

The more he thought about it, he realized something.

He has been through worse. Far worse than this, in fact.

He once spent seven days as a prisoner to a foreign country. Everyday was a struggle and a challenge. He was maimed and tortured, but worst of all, he was alone the whole time.

Even then, he kept a cool, level head and eventually managed to escape. The damage to his body quickly healed and he was right back into the field.

But now?

Now he felt helpless.

Powerless.

Alone.

But how? He still had his team right? Not exactly.

The thought of seeing his teammate, a well trained and highly experienced operative, a friend, shot dead right before his eyes. Or not being able to hear Ono over their comms. It made him feel weak. Guilty. Like he had failed his team. Beshte and Kion didn't always see eye to eye, but when the two weren't fighting with each other and worked together, they became nearly unstoppable.

" _Ono, can you hear me?! Repeat, Ono do you copy?!_ " Kion yelled frantically into his earpiece.

Silence.

The white static noise blared through his communication device, until he could make out some other sound, struggling to make its way through the device.

 _"KiO--Ca--HeAr--E? --iOn--Do YoU-_ -" Came a voice.

The signal was being jammed, and the voice was hard to make out through the static of the device

" _KiO--AhHhHhHH!!_!" screamed Ono.

Kion dropped his earpiece in terror, as he could tell Ono was being dragged away, as his voice was getting quieter and quieter, sounding more distanced with each scream. He was in shock, unable to move.

 ** _Thud_**

Kions heart sank.

The group below them was now on the same floor as them. He could hear their footsteps. The sounds of dozens of boots hitting the floor pounded in his head as if a boulder was dropped from a great height.

Bunga and Fuli were quick to notice the sounds too.

Everyone froze. Panic clearly visible on their faces.

 _"What do we do boss?!"_ yelled Fuli.

Nothing. Kion was unable to speak, let alone move.

 _"Kion!" He heard his name. "What's the plan?!"_ Fuli repeated.

 ** _"KION!"_**

_

 ** _KION_ "**

The red maned lion jumped awake, shouting as he heard his name was yelled. He looked around frantically as he nervously tried to recollect his thoughts and catch his breath. He looked down to see that he was still in his car.

Turning his head to the left, he saw just who it was yelling at him.

Jasiri and Rani. They had finally gotten their gym stuff, and were ready to head off. To add on to the weirdness of the situation, both Jasiri and Rani had changed into very fancy dresses. Rani in a bright, stunning red velvet one, and Jasiri in a dark, beautiful, purple velvet dress.

And they didn't smell bad. They actually smelt of cocoa butter shampoo. Perhaps they had just gotten out of the gym shower?

 _"Kion, are you okay?_ " asked the hyena.

Kion's fear was clearly off putting to her, and made her more concerned for the lion.

 _"Yes!"_ He yelled.

Both Jasiri and Rani jumped.

 _"Er-Uh... I mean, yea, yea. I'm alright, you just scared me was all. I didn't sleep very well last night. Thought I'd try and catch up a bit, ya know?_ " He laughed a bit sheepishly.

The girls laughed at him, which in turn made Kion blush. Two pretty girls laughing at his embarrassment made him go just as red as his car.

 _"I uh... How long was I out for?"_ he asked

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Rani was the first to respond

 _"Well, About ten/fifteen minutes. Give or take."_

Kion looked at her in disbelief. There was no way he was asleep for just ten minutes. His nightmare made it feel as if he had been asleep for an eternity. He looked at the clock on the dash to double check his 'accusers accusation'.

She wasn't lying.

He left the gym at 6:30. It was almost 6:45. He shook his head, and couldn't help but let out a smile of disbelief.

The three shared a laugh, until Kion finally told the girls to hop in, and they drove off.

_

After driving and laughing for several minutes, the trio finally pulled up to the Castle grounds.

The estate was jam-packed with cars, leaving little to no space to drive. If Kion didn't live at the castle, there would be no chance for him to find a decent parking space. Luckily for him however, he knew a shortcut to get to the garage faster.

Taking a sharp right turn, Kion quickly sped down a long dirt road that eventually turned left into the garage of the castle. Rani and Jasiri let out shrieks of delight as they sped down the road. Kion pulled into the garage and parked his car. The girls got out, thanked Kion, and quickly ran into the house through the door leading to the garage.

He could hear the two squeal from the inside of the house as they ran into there good friend Kiara.

 _"Women"_ Kion said aloud. Laughing and rolling his eyes at the same time.

He looked down to the briefcase Kiara gave him and decided to finally open it. Taking hold of both silver latches on both sides, Kion flipped them up and slowly lifted the top half of the black leather briefcase.

Inside lay a nicely folded suit, along with a silver watch and fancy, velvet black bowtie. The briefcase was large enough to accommodate the entirety of the suit, without wrinkling any of it. To the left of the suit, along came a fancy pair of shiny, newly polished, black dress shoes. They sat snuggly within two cutouts of the briefcase

To top it all off, a note written on a small piece of stationery was left on top of the chestpiece of the suit. In small neatly written cursive, the note read:

 _" Welcome back Kion! We're glad to have you back home! Clean yourself up, put this suit on, and be ready by 7:30. Leave the rest up to me._

 _\- Love Kiara "_

Kion looked back down at the watch. Seeing that the time at already been set on it, it read 6:58.

 _"Better hurry."_ he said to himself.

With that Kion left to his room.

When he entered the house, he was surprised to see it so empty. There wasn't a soul in sight. No maids, no cooks. Even Zazu was missing.

If he wasn't on such a time crunch, he would have stopped and searched the house. But, seeing that it was almost seven, he didn't have a whole lot of time for that. He made his way up to the top floor, where his old room was located.

Before getting in the shower, he took of his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked himself up and down, admiring his good qualities. He was already ripped and in good shape, but he still liked to finding ways to improve on his physique.

But then he got to thinking about what happened early that day. The nightmares.

He couldn't stop having them, since that day one year ago.

 _"What is wrong with me?"_ he said to himself, thinking of the recurring nightmare he kept having.

He shook his head and looked at himself more sternly. A new sense of confidence had just been found.

 _"I'll figure it out eventually, but tonight is not the night. I can't disappoint Kiara."_ he said aloud


	5. Broken Mind, Damaged Spirits

**_Broken Mind, Damaged Spirits._**

 **Disclaimer:**

This chapter contains scenes that depict certain things such as use of drugs and drug addictions, hallucinations, theft, PTSD, deception, etc. If you fell uneasy with any of the aforementioned, it is strongly advised to STOP READING or READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. You have been warned.

" _The eye sees only what the mind is willing to comprehended"_

 _\- Robertson Davies_

After getting out of the shower, Kion again looked at himself in the mirror. His long redmane flowed back, as the top of his hair lay combed back on the top of his head. He had a neatly defined goatee styled beard that was beginning to grow just a little to long for his comfort.

Kion grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side, proceeding to look himself over.

' _Maybe it's time for a shave'_ he thought to himself _. 'And maybe a haircut too.'_

He shook his head and continued to get ready. First he put on his deodorant and cologne. Smelling bad at a public event had to be part of Kion's top five biggest fears, so he always makes sure he smells nice before even leaving his room. Next came suit and bow tie. Sliding his clothes on like a model getting ready for a photo shoot, Kion made sure to keep a keen eye and watch for any wrinkles or any other sign of a foreign object that appeared on his shirt. He combed and styled his hair making sure that it looked good and he began putting on the finishing touches.

After lacing up his shiny black shoes, Kion was ready to put the cherry on top, metaphorically speaking that is.

He picked up the silver watch and admired it for its beauty. He recognized the watch, he had seen it somewere before. Turning it over lead to the engraved initials of _M.F._ Kion smiled

"Mufasa" he said.

Although it was his grandfathers watch, it was also his passed down to his father as well. Following the line of succession, it should be Kiara's now. But considering the fact that she is a lioness and the fact it is a male watch, Kion thought that Simba had made the right choice when passing it to him.

 **7:25** the watch read.

Kion picked up and re-read the letter that was in the suitcase.

"... _be ready by seven thirty, and leave the rest up to me_

 _-Love Kiara"_

Kion sighed, not knowing how to spend his last five minutes of alone time.

As he stay put in his childhood room, he layed down on his old bed and rested his head ever so slightly on his pillow as to not mess up his neatly done mane.

He closed his eyes.

The silence around him began to grow ever louder, until a dull ringing filled his ears.

With every passing second the ringing grew louder, and louder, and louder. It began to scramble his thinking. It got to the point we're the noise was so loud that it was beginning to make him nervous.

He started panting as he grabbed at his chest. Is heart beat was quick and irregular. With every breath growing shorter and shorter, his heart rate continued to increase.

He rolled from his bed to the cold hard floor and pressed his hands tightly against his ears. The ringing continued to climb in volume, and was now becoming very distressing.

"Ahhhh!!" Kion yelled through he clenched teeth.

The sounds persisted. What was once a low ringing sound was now an unbearable screaming noise that filled his head with pain.

He slowly rolled over to his stomach.

Through blurred vision he could make out a dark grey shape in the corner of his room.

It was Kions suitcase.

The suitcase it self served no importance to Kion. However the contents within the suitcase were a different story.

The lion hurriedly crawled over to his luggage and pushed through any pain that he was feeling.

Frantically Kion searched his baggage. Without even opening the suitcase all the way, he ripped clothes, documents, toiletries and other miscellaneous objects from within the depths of the bag.

Rummaging through his belongings, Kion felt for a small and very secretive pocket he had fashioned before getting in to his plane a few weeks ago. The insides of the pocket were lined with thin lead slabs as to get the secret contents within passed security and x-rays. He pulled out the slabs and blindly reached inside the pocket.

Without even looking, he wrapped his hands around the contents and pulled them all out.

Two orange cylindrical objects with white caps lay neatly in his hand.

One labeled: Anti-Depressant

The other: Pain Killer.

Here in lies two problems: 1) These weren't his. 2) The ringing in his head left a splitting headache so intense that he couldn't focus at all, and couldn't read either of the labels.

He only needed one of the pills, the pain killer, but he felt as if he needed both.

With wide eyes and sweaty palms, Kion tried his best to open the bottles, but was clearly struggling.

A sudden noise next to him made him jump.

"Best be getting rid of those old friend. They do more harm than good, trust me on that." he heard.

Kion whipped his head to the side. The sight before him shocked him, but at the same he looked as if he had seen something like this before.

"Go away." Kion growled, turning his head back to the bottles.

"And let my best friend suffer here by himself? Never. Look, I know it's gonna be hard but you need to put down the prescriptions, and let the episode pass." Said the badger like figure.

"No." snapped Kion in a low, angry voice. "I need them." He growled though clenched teeth.

"Kion, this isn't you." The badger said sympathetically. "You know it just as well as I do. These pills are making you trip, and hard. You're seeing and hearing things that aren't even there."

A brief pause in the conversation ensued, before Kion left his "friend" with a rather negative remark.

"Just like you."

He turned to face the Badger.

Although it looked exactly like him, and even talked like him, Kion knew for a fact it wasn't him. Nothing in this world could ever come close to resembling his best friend. Not even a hallucination. Without a doubt, Kion knew it wasn't Bunga.

Bunga was dead. Almost a whole year now. And Kion remembered watching it happen.

The "badger" fell silent, no knowing what else to say.

"That's what I thought." Kion said, finally opening the bottles and pouring one pill into the palm of his hand. One last time, he looked at the ghost haunting his head.

Bunga shook his head with sadness and disappointment. "You were always better than this" he said.

Without waiting another second, Kion popped each pill onto his tounge and swallowed the pills. Almost instantly the ringing and madness seemed to stop.

And just like that, his friend was gone too.

Now he lay on his floor.

Cold.

Alone.

And broken.

Kion sighed and covers his eyes, as he lay there catching his breath.

After recollecting his thoughts and finally calming down, Kion looked down to his watch. He groaned as he looked to see that only three minutes had passed.

 **7:28**

The last three minutes felt like an eternity to Kion. He went back to the bathroom, splashed his face with cold water and freshend himself up again.

Then he waited.

At the moment, Kion would say he was feeling much better than he was before. Even if he was a on a bit of a drug trip at the moment.

' _Anything to make the pain go away.'_ He thought to himself.

 ** _Knock Knock Knock_**

Kion looked to the right at his door.

"Cmm iNnn" he slurred.

It was Kiara and Zazu, the pair were dressed in fancy clothing and waited patiently at the door.

"Well, well little brother, you sure know how to clean yourself up." Kiara said as she saw Kion. "Know all you need to learn is how to clean up your room." Kiara teases, laughing at the mess Kion had made.

Kions eyes widened, he forgot to hide the pill bottles. He wipped his head around and spotted the two objects.

' _Think Kion, quick.'_ He thought. Although his thinking was far from quick at the moment.

He looked past Kiara and Zazu.

"Hey, who is that?" He asked. The words came out slow and drowsy, but convincing enough for him to get by.

Obviously there was no one there. He just needed time to move the bottles.

The bird and the lioness turned around, and looked to see who Kion was talking about. While they were distracted Kion kicked the bottles underneath his bed.

"Uhm, is everything okay sire? There is no one up here besides the three of us. You do sound a bit under the weather, are you feeling a tad sick?" Questioned Zazu.

"Oh, guess I'm just seeing things." Kion lied. "Well Kiara, wanna tell me why you had me get all dressed up at 7:30 on the weekend?"

"Follow me." Smiled Kiara without giving out any important information.

The trio worked their way down to the first level of the castle, and stopped just short of the ballroom door.

Kion could make out muffled chatter and light piano keys on the other side.

Kiara and Zazu smiled as they pushed open the doors to reveal a the grand ballroom, decorated with flashing lights, red and gold ornaments, and filled to the brim with animals from all across the Pridelands.

Looking to at the biggest table, he could make out Kovu and his kids (Kion's nephews), Tifu, Zuri, And both of his parents.

Next to them say a large grand piano. Playing the instrument was none other than the dynamic duo themselves, Timon and Pumba. The pair obviously trying to impress the ladies around them.

To his left he could see his grandmothers, Sarafina and Sarabi, looking as if they were catching up on lost time.

Other familiar faces were present as well. Badili, Jasiri, Rani, Gary, Ma Tembo. All of them were present. As well as about a hundred other people he didn't quite recognize.

"Welcome home sire." Zazu said, bowing politely. Kiara pushed her brother into the ball room.

As soon as his feet crossed the line from the hallway to the ballroom, the entirety of the of the room fell silent, and all eyes fell directly on to Kion. Usually Kion would feel nervous, but right now he was too high to even be bothered by the silence.

The crowd then began to clap and wildly cheer for Kion. He smiled and waved to all the animals. All of them chanted his name and welcomed him home. He was completely enthralled with all the attention he was receiving.

The crowd was promptly quieted as Kiara made her way up to Kion with a Microphne.

"If I could please have everyone's attention," she began "I would like to introduce the man of the hour, a hero to all, one of my best friends, and as always...my little brother."

Crowd laughed at the last statement.

"Kion has come a long way to get were he is today, and I am sure that we are all proud of him right?" She continued.

 **"YEA!!!"** The crowd cheered in unison.

"Welcome home Kion, and thank you for your service. Have anything to say?" She asked handing him the microphone.

He paused, and thought about what he wanted to say before starting.

"Well, I think we should all be thanking Kiara for this lovely turnout." He turned and smiled at his sister.

The crowd applaued the lioness.

"But I only have one thing to say..."

"...Let's get this party started!" He shouted into the mic, the crowd going wild and chanting his name once more.

He smiled. ' _Man it feels good to be back.'_ He thought.


	6. The VIP

**_The V.I.P._**

WARNING: Mild language and alcohol in this chapter

 _"In a world where everyone wears a mask, it is a privilege to see a soul" -_ Melissa Ohden

What started out as a rather large but quiet get together soon morphed itself into small concert or rave. You see, Kion may have had a few to many drinks at the Mini bar (proving to his now slightly disappointed parents that he wasn't a light weight) and stole a microphone and a fedora from the featured band playing that night. What went from soft music to pop and rock music, Kion found himself at the center of all of it. Although he could play it as being a little drunk, he couldn't play off the fact that he was high off his meds.

In the end, the only thing that mattered to Kion was the fact that he was able to come home and be with his family.

"Alrighty everyone, I think it's time to slow things down a bit." He tilted his fedora down and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter.

He raised the glass slightly.

"Out with the old, and in with the new. Do we dedicate, this song to you..." He said smoothly into the mic.

The crowd was eager to hear his voice echo through the mic once more.

He looked towards his family. Kiara and her friends laughed and rolled their eyes at his remarks while his parents went with the rest of the crowd and cheered him on.

Kion made his way over to the pearly white grand piano and gently rested his fingers on top of the ivory keys. He played a single note, waited, and then played one harmonious chord that instantly encapsulated the crowd as they yearned for more.

From there, his pace and tempo had quickened slightly more as he had began playing a melody of notes.

"... _I'll be on my way.."_

His voice was smooth and light as it echoed through the ballroom.

"... _Mama don't you worry, all my my people getting paid..."_

By now, those who had originally stopped by just to say hello now waited patiently on the dance floor as they listened to the wonderful performance in front of them.

"... _Forget the fame I just wanna be great. Take a wrist and take a hold of my fate..."_

The pace of the music became slightly faster once more. He looked up and met eyes with a group of lioness all staring at him completely awestruck and giddy.

He gave them a devilishly sly smirk

 _"...Know a couple girls who hate my face, cause they know that I can never be replaced. Flyin down low like I'm on airplane mode cause right now I just I need some space..."_

Kion would continue to sing his song as if he had owned the night. Midway through song it hit him.

He was happy right now and he wasn't quite sure why.

For the first time in a longtime Kion felt truly happy. No longer was he putting up the facade of enjoying his existence on planet earth. He had been so depressed the past few months and for good reasons too.

He always had everything. The girl, the car, the money, the respect. He was always stronger, faster, and smarter then those around him, and he knew it. That was one of the main reasons he joined the military. Not out of self arrogance but because deep down Kion knew he could change the world. He could save those who needed saving.

But on that fateful day one year ago, Kion was shown just how cruel the world can be.

All it took was one day.

One day and his whole world came crashing down. Everything he ever had was ruthlessly stripped away from him. His best friend, His lover, his friends and his whole team dismantled in a matter of hours.

He lost respect that day from a long time friend and teammate (Beshte) that day. The two never got to set things right with each other. Bunga, his best friend, sacrificed himself to save his best friend, and Kion never got to say just how grateful he was to have him as a friend. Fuli, his lover...she was so close. So close to coming out of it alive. But even in the end, Kion couldn't save her either. And Ono... No one knows what happened to Ono. The last Kion ever heard of him was right before the attack happened last year. For all Kion knew, Ono was dead.

For once someone outsmarted Kion. For once someone was stronger and faster than he was. For once in his life, Kion lost.

He didn't know how to cope. He turned to over using painkillers and anti depressants. All of which were not his of course.

But it was this moment right now. This moment of pure bliss and happiness... He really needed it.

Seeing his family and some friends all cheering him on and being happy just to see him alive and in thier presence (and enjoying his music of course)... it gave Kion the life he so desperately needed.

Kion continued singing his song which only pleased the crowd further. But he figured it was getting late, and it was time to bring things to a close.

"... _No matter who you are or where you go,_ _I'll be on my way..."_

He finished. The held the last note as it rang out through the room.

The crowd erupted in cheers. He smiled and bowed as they continued applauding him. He thanked them all for coming out to see him and for surprising him. Then Kion looked at Kiara and his family. They too looked genuinely happy for him. Kiara gave him a thumbs up for turning away and bidding farewell to all the guests. And with that, it was time for everyone to turn in for the night.

As Kion met his family in the middle of the ballroom they all embraced each other. It was good for the four of them to all be together again, Kion hadn't lived with his family in years.

"Well son that was one hell of a show! Since when did you learn how to sing like that?" Simba asked.

Kion laughed. " I've always been able to sing dad."

"Either way, I'm just glad our baby boy is home." Said Nala.

The group ended up staying in the ballroom for about five more minutes just chatting. This was the first time in years that they have all been in the same place at once. To Kion it felt good finally being around family again.

"Well isn't that beautiful." Came an ominous voice

They turned his head to the side and noticed that one guest hadn't quite left yet. It was another lion. How long he had been standing there they were unsure of.

The figure was dressed in a blue suit with brown shoes. He stood facing away from the group and with his hands in his pockets. He had a thick auburn mane that fell forward unlike Kions mane that flowed backwards. His fur color was very similar to Simba's, almost a golden yellow. The lion had a British accent and based on the way he talked, Kion guesses he was from London. His build was very similar to Kions, although he seemed to be slightly more muscular than Kion himself.

"Can I help you?" Kiara said.

She sounded concerned but also a bit mad that someone else she didn't know was in the castle

The lion turned around revealing sharp and mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes. He smirked.

"Thank you Queen Kiara, but I am in no need of your services." he bowed politely.

Something about the lion was so familiar to the four of them. They weren't quite sure what it was though.

"Well then who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" She asked more sternly. "I only invited close friends and relatives to tonight's event."

"Of course. My name is Liam A. O'Connar, but my friends call me 'Cash O'Connar for short." He stated.

"And why exactly do they call you that?" Asked Nala

"Ah yes, I see your confusion. Let's just say I earned the nickname during my time in the Philippines." He said humbly.

"You served too?" Kion asked. The Philippines have been at war with one another for decades. Several countries came and intervened like the U.K and Africa for instance.

"Yes. I served in Her majesty's armed forces, British Royal Air Force, S.B.S and S.A.S." He looked over at Kion. "You may not know this but your one of my biggest inspirations Kion. It is truly an honor to be in your pressance."

Kion smiled. "Well thank you very much."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Simba put it. Rather frank and serious as well.

Cash snapped back into it. "Oh right." He cleared his throat. "I am here on behalf of Mi6, the British secret services."

"I'm familiar." Kion said.

Most of Kions military career was spent aiding other allied countries. For instance Kion worked covertly as an Mi6 agent/officer (spy) for two years, was part of a South African Black ops marine unit, he helped train the latest class of FBI agents in the U.S, and even spent a year in the Royal Australian Air Force. This mad him very capable capable. But after hearing Liam/Cash give his backstory... he was just as well trained as Kion if not better.

But it was when he heard Cash say he was with Mi6, Kion felt the situation become more serious.

"Two days ago, we received word of a terrorist bombing incident in southern Mexico that could be related to a much more...international conflict." Cash put it.

"Okay... So why exactly did you come to us instead of Mi6 headquarters or even a international affairs embassy?" Kion asked.

Cash sighed. "We believe that you may have some insight or knowledge that could help us. To put it it plainly: We need your help."

Kion closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He left the military for a reason. **Four** reasons actually, and all of them were dead. And he was finally happy tonight. He was with his family and friends and he got to do the thing he loved. Make people happy with his music. Why would he give that all up now?

"I'm sorry but no."

Liam seemed unpashed by this, as if he knew Kion was going to say no and prepared for it.

"Kion, we think it was the same group that you ran into last year. **The same group that killed your team.**

Kion felt his heart plummet to the ground.

Those bastards took everyone he cared about away from him in one day. Completely ruined him. He would do anything to get back at them. To get justice for his friends. After a brief moment of sheer deafening silence, Kion had come to a consensus.

"I'm in." He said angrily.

"Kion, I appreciate your compliance, but I don't want to accept just yet. For one you are very drunk and angry right now. I don't want you to make any brash decisions. My offer will last until tommorw evening st 6:00 PM. Take the night off, sober up, and really think about this being something you actually want to do. Take this" Cash said, handing him a sleek black phone.

"Don't call the number on this phone, we will call you." Liam said to Kion.

Kion looked down at the phone, never once taking his look away from it even though he never turned it on.

"Well it was lovely meeting you all, but it's time for me to take my leave." He bowed politely. "Remember Kion. Really think about this."

And with that, the British Lion left. Leaving the family of four standing in the center of the ballroom.

"Kion sweety, are you alright? Please talk to us." Nala said

"Son it's alright, just sit down for a minute and breathe." Simba said

He didn't move.

"Kion...what are you going to do?" Kiara asked

A brief moment of silence insued.

"I-I ... I don't know." was all he could say.

But deep down inside, Kion had already made his decision.

Song used in this chapter: "Money on the Way- by Marc Haize" **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**


	7. Update

Hello readers. I come with some good news and some bad news. Both my stories: **Some Primces Dont Become Kings,** and **Constants And Variables** will no longer be continued.

While writing these stories I realized that I never really figured out the proper ending for either of these stories, and also realized that I was writing two stories that are actually connected as one larger story. I was also writing two stories without having the entire story made up in my head and would find myself wanting to add something to a previous chapter. Both of these stories were my first ever attempt at writing a story, and I have learned a lot along the way. I wish I realized what I was doing sooner.

Do not worry both **SPDBK** and **CaV** will remain posted so you can view them in their originally Glory :) . I will be making a rewrite/ entirely new story of both stories that will include **ALL** Lion King/ Lion Guard characters, as well as some of my original creations.

Lastly I must thank you all for your support and advice. As previously stated, these were the first stories I have ever written. I have learned a lot a long the way. I will one day finish both **SPDBK** and **CaV** so that all can enjoy my first stories. I am grateful and thankful for all of you and I love every single one of you! I plan to be more active this year and I do hope that you check out the re-write! Trust me , you wont regret it!

Much love

Sincerely~

 **Ultimatum44**


End file.
